Monster hunter freedomTOURIST EDITION!
by Sayble
Summary: Join us in the adventures of a hunter who has no idea what hes doing XD
1. How not to hunt a wyvern

Welcome to the world of monster hunter, a place where kelbi run free, and apceros will eat as much grass as the average cow...Wait whats a cow?

Well, I decided to write this after playing WAAAY too much mhfu XD, so here goes....

It was so dark, so cold, i forgot to bring rations, and I was bleeding from a really bad gash on my left hip. Hiding behind a small rock, I was able to snuggle into a semi-comfortable position overlooking a small pass, that led into the cave of the wyvern...

I was supposed to kill that thing?! I ripped off a piece of cloth I carried in my bag and covered my bleeding wound, then drank one of those ever so awsome potions that I was smart enough to buy....What the hell was I thinking, trying to hunt down a fully grown wyvern on my very first hunt..

"You should rest, Kojiro, wounds like that take time, you cant just get up after that scrape..." Kyoura sat in a half crouched position, holding a very scary looking katana....I never bothered to ask her what it was....Either way, she was my mentor, also the reason why I was still alive...

The thing was still blind after she chucked a flashbomb into the mouth of the cave, shocking its senses, and giving me time to crawl away....

I heard her shift ever so slightly, the wyvern roared, and I could visibly see the kelbi scatter at the noise....It was one ticked off wyvern.

I was usually sarcastic, but I was losing focus fast, the gash was poisonous, and it really hurt....I hope she brought more medpacks...

Yes she did, and as my bandages were placed, I felt much better, it was almost magical!

"Heh, thanks a lot Kyoura, but I totally was handling it!" She responded with a smirk, "Yeah, totally, as in totally getting your hip ripped open, yeah you were handling it alright,"

"Hey!"

Kyoura chuckled softly, then slowly handed me a long object, my Katana, then said "We gotta capture this thing before dawn, or else it can really see us, and then we are nailed....

She emphasized it by smacking her hands together, I flinched, something I did often in the village, I was a pretty cowardly hunter haha...

"Man up Kojiro! Lets go,"

Trying not to groan as I stood up, we took a long look at the overpass...Kyoura gave me a nod, signalling our advance.

Wyverns point of view:

THE HELL I CANT SEE!

Jesus christ, what just friggen happened?! Wheres my eggs! omg! its so bright! my hearing I think I lost my tail, oh there it is, haha....

Life as a Khezu sucks, You get your ass shut up all the time, and your always getting hunted by these damn freaks! I dont know how the hell they do it, I'm like, 20 times bigger then they are, and they just kick the crap out of my mate...Shes dead now, I hope she's somewhere where all Khezus would love to go...Kelbi heaven! awww yeah...

I gotta stop fantasizing, those wierdos that hunt us for sport, who the hell do they think they are...It's been 2 hours, and I've been sitting around hoping they would go away...I'm pretty sure they are still there...

Survival isn't easy as a Khezu, hell, even the Kut Ku makes fun of me sometimes, just because I cant see...Or because I'm the whitest wyvern, wait that was that gravios, I'm gonna kick his ass tommorow...If I live...

Here they come...I gotta get ready...Khezu time!

Hunters POV:

Kyoura took the lead, holding her badass katana, while I limped along...The cold bit into my unprotected forearms, and my wounds ached like the dickens...It wasnt fun.

We entered....Slowly, and cautiously, my breath rose from my mouth in small gusts of smoke...It was darker then outside, and I had to adjust, but Kyoura was already striding along with katana in hand....

I was about to speak, when she turned, wide eyed, "KOJIRO LOOK OUT!"

the white blob came out of freakin nowhere! I had about a split second to scream like a girl and dive just as 20 tons of whatever the hell that thing was came crashing down on my vunlerable position.

Kyoura came from its side and slashed at its exposed back, causing it to flinch, and stumble...I took my chance.

Grabbing my dragonwood, I advanced upon the khezu, whos attention was fixed upon me, its teeth shining in the dimness.

My side ached, and the cold bit into my hands, I charged.

The khezu made a crackling sound....That's when I realized it was electrically charged....

Big mistake on my part. The resulting charge sent me flying back, and I felt something snap.

As my vision faded, I could see Kyoura calling my name in panic....

Some time later...

I woke to a very sore chest, and my breathing came out in short, sharp breaths, it hurt a lot..

"Glad to see your awake Kojiro," My arms were black and blue, and my armor was stripped, leaving me in my comfortable village clothes.

Kyoura stood over me, her Katana slung over her back, arms crossed.

"I told you not to rush, take things easy, and observe first, patience rewards itself, so dont feel the need to hurry..."

My face burned from emberrasment, this was the third time I was told this, first from fighting a kut ku, second after a giadrome hunt when sour, now this..

We were back at the village, Kyoura was still wearing her cloth like-armor, I never bothered to ask her what it was...

"Yeah, we did it though right?"

Again, she wore that unreadable expression, only her eyes showed a change in emotion.

"Yes, but only because I killed it, you were stone cold on the floor by the time I managed to subdue the khezu.."

Her voice trailed off, because suddently....In the dark snow, a powerful gale erupted from nowhere, and we were blown back...

Staggering to my feet, I could make out, in the distance, a large, figure with wings dancing in the sky...It was a strange sight, almost beutiful, if it wern't for the strong winds pushing me back.

And I looked to Kyoura, who to my dismay, shook her head in defeat....

"I hope your well rested Kojiro" She drew her Katana, "This is going to be a long night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I SHALL ADD MORE! I MUST TAKE A DUMP! WAHAAHAHAHHAA!!! *cough*


	2. Some nights are longer then others

Our not so fun hunt.

The dark figure drew back, and roared. I could feel the winds batting against my chest, and my arms stung from the former wound. Kyoura gave me a concerned glance.

"Can you fight in that condition?"

I gave her a grim smirk, "I sure hope so..." We drew our weapons, the sleek figure of our sharpened blades glinted in the moonlight, outlooking the dark menacing monster that stood before us....

Then came the village guards.

They came, approaching us with weapons drawn, facing the monster in both excitement and terror, it was a climactic moment indeed.

"What is that?!" I could hear their panicked voices over the blaring snow storm. I didn't respond, I obviously didnt know either, and was just as scared....

Then the monster charged, knocking many of the guards over, and sending me flying backwards....I could make out Kyoura deftly sliding from its deadly movement, slashing away as she went.

"Someone get the village elder out of here! shes not safe!" I could see the guards hustling towards the large hut where the elder slept.

"Kojiro, like I said, focus!" It was Kyoura helping me to my feet, handing me yet again, my katana. The monster reared back and roared.

It was so loud, and I almost dropped my weapon again, but we held fast. Its wings beat with the gale, and I could see it getting ready to charge again.

Worried and terrified, I turned to Kyoura, "What do we do?!" She replied with a curt nod, "We do as we always do, destroy it..."

Renewed with a sense of pride and honor, we ran at it with blades raised. I could feel the wind pushing me back, and my arms were extremely sore now, but if I didn't help, we could all die.

Kyoura was, obviously, the first to reach it and began to slash its dark torso...I chose a leg and tried to cut it, but my blade glanced off.

Galvanized, I turned towards the exposed neck, "heheheh..." I muttered to myself, as I jabbed away at the collar bone. This obviously had some effect, and Kyoura gave me a nod of approval, because the monster suddently made a jerking movement and fell over!

That was our chance, we jumped upon its overturned stomach, and slashed away at it until a very strong gust of wind knocked me back...

"Kojiro run!" Looking up, I could see it giving me a hateful glare....It was the kind of glare that says "I DONT LIKE YOU" in big, bold letters.

Then, without warning, it blew a gust of wind at me....Which hurt a lot more then I thought wind could hurt...

The monster roared at me as I was blown, what, a couple hundred feet away....I made a sliding sound as the I was buried in the snow...Ow...

Then I heard another roar, but it sounded less agressive, and more defensive then I had heard it before....And then, I could see the monster just take flight and retreat...

And just as the monster was out of sight....The gale of wind stopped.

It was a relieving moment, one that makes me think of how I totally fail at hunting, then I could hear padded footsteps, my mentor Kyoura...

"Kojiro, are you alright?" Her face was calm, as always. I cracked a smile, trying to stifle a cough, "Yeah, we did it right?"

Then, I felt weary, and again, for the second time today, I passed out....


End file.
